metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
List of objectives in Metroid Fusion
Metroid Fusion was the first game in the ''Metroid'' series to use an objective system. Throughout the game, the computerized Adam Malkovich will contact Samus Aran in Navigation Rooms and give her tasks for her to complete during her investigation of the Biologic Space Laboratories research station. Adam will speak for a while, and then ask "Is your objective clear?" when he is done. If Samus says no, Adam will repeat himself. If yes, Adam will give her one last message and send her off. The map screen will have a new objective (shorter than what Adam gives). Metroid Prime 3: Corruption also featured an objective system (here is a list). Metroid: Other M also saw the live Adam give Samus orders, but quite differently than Fusion. Map Screen objectives are written in bold. The Quarantine Bay '''Go to Quarantine Bay. Access Navigation Room en route.' When Samus uses the Navigation Room, '''Investigate Quarantine Bay.' After killing an infected Hornoad, Hostile creature sighted. Report to Navigation Room. '''X parasite presence confirmed. Find origin of bio-signs.' Bio-Signs When Samus accesses a new Navigation Room, '''Missile data ready. Download immediately.' When Samus reaches the Operations Deck, '''Download Missile data.' When Samus downloads the Missile data, Data received. Missiles activate. When Samus returns to the Navigation Room and the power goes out, Missile data download complete. '''Elevators not operational. Find alternate route to target.' After Samus kills the Arachnus, Morph Ball ability absorbed. Proceed to Navigation Room. When Samus returns to the Navigation Room, '''X detected in Sector 1 (SRX). Investigate and gather data.' Sector 1 When Samus is briefed by Adam upon entering the Sector, '''Atmospheric stabilizers corrupted by X. Investigate.' After Samus destroys the Elephant Bird, Charge Beam restored. Proceed with atmospheric stabilization. After Samus purifies all stabilizers, Atmospheric stabilizers online. Proceed to Navigation Room. When Samus regroups with Adam, '''X detected in Sector 2 (TRO). Brief in TRO Navigation Room.' Sector 2 '''Bomb data ready. Unlock Data Room hatch and download.' After Samus unlocks blue hatches, Blue hatches now active. Proceed to Data Room. After Samus regains her Bombs, Bomb data download complete. Proceed to Navigation Room. After Samus kills the Zazabi, Hi-Jump ability absorbed. Proceed to Navigation Room. After Samus encounters the SA-X for the first time, SA-X encountered. Retreat and proceed to Navigation Room. When Samus regroups with Adam, '''Aberration in Sector 4 (AQA). Proceed to Sector 4.' Sector 4 '''Engage Serris.' After Samus kills Serris, Speed Booster power absorbed. Proceed to Navigation Room. After Samus uses the Pump Control Unit, Sinking water level opened new areas. Search and proceed. When Samus regroups with Adam, '''New Missile data ready in Sector 3 (PYR) Data Room.' Sector 3 '''Locate Security Room and activate green hatches.' After Samus unlocks these hatches, Green hatches now active. Proceed to Data Room. After Samus regains Super Missiles, Super Missile data downloaded. Proceed to Navigation Room. When an explosion occurs, An unknown event occurred. Investigate. After repelling the Security Robot B.O.X., Repelled Security Robot. Proceed to Navigation Room. '''Download support data. Proceed to Sector 6 (NOC).' Sector 6 '''Download Varia Suit data. Avoid blue X parasites.' After Samus witnesses the Barrier Core-X steal the data, An X has acquired the Varia Suit data. Find and recover it! After Samus takes the data back, Varia Suit effect absorbed. Proceed to Navigation Room. After Samus absorbs one or several Blue X, Varia Suit abilities initialized. Proceed to Navigation Room. '''Download Ice Missile data. Proceed to Sector 5 (ARC).' Sector 5 '''Locate Security Room and activate yellow hatches.' After Samus releases the hatches, Yellow hatches now active. Proceed to Data Room. After downloading Ice Missiles, Ice Missile data downloaded. Proceed to Navigation Room. '''Sector 3 (PYR) overheating. Proceed to Control Room.' "Emergency in Sector 3" After killing the infected scientist, Return temperature to normal to avert total meltdown. After averting the explosion, Cooling unit operational. Proceed to Navigation Room. '''Bio-signs on Habitation Deck. Check for survivors.' After releasing the survivors, which turn out to be the Dachoras and Etecoons, Etecoons and Dachoras freed. Proceed to Navigation Room. Return to Sector 5 '''Download Power Bomb data. Proceed to Sector 5 (ARC).' '''Security lock released. Proceed to Data Room.' After downloading the Power Bombs, Power Bomb data downloaded. Proceed to Navigation Room. Central Reactor Core '''Return to starship.' Returning to the Gunship, '''Central Reactor Core down. Engage auxiliary at target.' After killing the Yakuza creature, Space Jump ability absorbed. Find Auxiliary Power Station. After enabling auxiliary power, Auxiliary power engaged. Prior outage cause unknown. '''Prior outage caused by plant roots in core. Investigate.' After Samus destroys the Nettori, Source of plant roots treated. Plasma Beam ability absorbed. '''Locate source of trouble in Sector 5 (ARC). Engage.' Nightmare '''Organism "Nightmare" is on a rampage. Find it and engage.' After Samus destroys Nightmare, Gravity Suit effect absorbed. Proceed to Navigation Room. The Seabed After Samus releases the final locks, Level 4 security lock released. Proceed to Navigation Room. After entering the Data Room, Data Room located. After downloading the Diffusion Missiles, New Missile data downloaded. Diffusion added to Missiles. '''Security Robot B.O.X. detected in Sector 6 (NOC). Engage.' B.O.X. and the Restricted Zone After destroying B.O.X., '''B.O.X. Robot destroyed. Leave Sector 6 immediately.' When Samus defies the computer and discovers the Restricted Laboratory, in which the SA-X begins the destruction sequence, Metroids released by SA-X. Evacuate Restricted Lab. After escaping, Restricted Lab jettisoned. The Final Confrontation After Samus kills Neo-Ridley, Screw Attack ability restored. Proceed to Navigation Room. Prevent Federation landing. Activate self-destruct. When Samus discovers she has been locked in, Set orbit to impact SR388. Return to ship and evacuate. If Samus visits another Navigation Room before she reaches the Operations Room, After repelling the SA-X in a final battle and activating the crash sequence, '''Return to ship immediately. Evacuate station.' After absorbing the Core-X of the SA-X and regaining the Ice Beam, Regained Ice Beam ability. Omega Metroid attack possible. After killing the Omega Metroid, Collision imminent. BONUS: Secret Message If after obtaining the Diffusion Missiles Samus performs a series of difficult Shinesparks, she can witness a conversation between Adam and an unknown man. Category:Lists